


Immortal

by Ghost_Senpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Senpai/pseuds/Ghost_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the pacifist ending. Sans is depressed and his brother takes him to a concert in hopes of cheering him up but ends up making it worse... Or better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I think I switched POVs between Sans and the author a few times, sorry.
> 
> Also italics are Mettaton singing.

Finally, the day had come. All of the monsters were freed from the underground. Everyone was happy. Everyone except Sans, that is. Deep down he knew, he knew that it was only a matter of time before this world would reset and they'd all be back underground, forced to start over again without and memories of the previous timeline. Well, he would remember, but no one else would. What was the point then? Why try? Every effort would be erased in the end anyway. Any friendship formed, bond strengthened or love shared, it would all be forgotten. So he gave up timelines ago. He emotionally distanced himself from those around him and those he loved, but the memories were still there and they were a painful reminder everyday. Sometimes he'd lie to himself, maybe this is the last timeline, it surely is the longest one he's ever experienced, but that made it even worse. It meant that it could happen any minute. So he would spend most of his time locked in his room and today was no different, that is until his brother dragged him outside.

Papyrus dragged Sans out of their home. He was going on about some concert he was taking him to in order to cheer him up. Said concert was Mettaton's, which would've made Sans' stomach drop if he had one. Out of all the monsters he didn't want to see, Mettaton was at the top of the list. Seeing the robot's familiar face or even hearing that voice seemed to be the number one trigger to all his painful memories. But there he was, unable to say no to his brother, not when he looked so happy and eager to cheer up the shorter skeleton. So he was willingly dragged to said concert. Maybe he could go through with it if he just fell asleep. His worry returned when he realized that the tickets were first row. He was so close to the robot, or at least closer than he had ever been in this timeline, after trying to avoid him at all costs of course.

_I wanna be immortal, like a God in the sky._

He could never forget Mettaton's voice, not even if he tried. He had heard the robot's singing voice plenty of times in previous timelines. Sometimes when they were huddled on the couch Mettaton would hum softly as Sans fell asleep. He loved it.

_I wanna be a silk flower, like I'm never gonna die._

Mettaton was an entertainment robot, everyone knew. He was very good in his performances, making sure to sing every note with as much heart as a robot could. But Sans could hear something more, this wasn't and act, he could hear the sadness in Mettaton's voice.

_I wanna live forever, forever in your heart. And we'll always be together, from the end to the start._

He could've sworn that Mettaton had looked at him just then.

_I'm forever chasing time but everybody dies, dies. If I could buy forever at a price, I would buy it twice, twice._

Maybe he was just overthinking things, there was no way Mettaton would even be able to see with all the lights on stage. It was a mistake.

_But if earth ends in fire and the seas are frozen in time, there'll be just one survivor, the memory that I was yours and you were mine._

There it was again, he froze in his deaths the robot locked eyes with him. He couldn't break away the gaze, not that he wanted to, deep down he knew this. Sans' permanent grin faltered if only for a moment.

_When you love somebody, they'll always leave too soon. But a memory, a memory can make a flower bloom._

That's when Sans realized that he wasn't the only one hurting, Mettaton was hurting too.

_We wanna be remembered, don't wanna live in vain, but nothing lasts forever, this world is in a losing game._

It's not like Mettaton could remember, there's not a chance, but maybe something deep down remained. Something from all the lives lived, all the timelines spent closest to one of the few beings who could remember everything...

_I'm forever chasing after time but everybody dies, dies. If I could buy forever at a price, I would buy it twice, twice._

Sans wanted it to make sense, he wanted to be able to validate what he was thinking. He didn't want to believe that the glances from the robot didn't mean anything. Not when it felt like Mettaton was singing to him and him only.

_But if the earth ends in fire and the seas are frozen in time, there'll be just one survivor, the memories of our lifetime._

Maybe this was the timeline. He really wanted to believe that with his entire being. Maybe this time it was all over for sure. And maybe this time it wouldn't hurt... to try again.

_So keep me alive. So keep me alive. So keep me alive, alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Actually the entire album could be sang by Mettaton and it would make sense. Wrote this in like 10 minutes so it probably sucks. I mean, I literally posted this from my phone.


End file.
